


Welcome Surprise

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Arthur has a surprise for Merlin. Something he really didn't see coming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection of Merthur one shots that I have up on Wattpad. Here's the link for the rest of them.
> 
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/E0NFjl5Nbx

"Merlin, Arthur has requested your services already this morning. You best not keep him waiting. Whatever he needs you for sounded very important to him." 

"Gaius, why do you have to ruin my mornings like that?" 

"Don't blame me!" 

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'm up. I'll get breakfast whenever I get back from serving the royal prat." 

"Don't be so grumpy, Merlin. It might not be so bad." 

"Are we talking about the same Arthur?" 

"Just go." 

Merlin tried to wake himself up as he headed for Arthur's chambers. There was no real need for Arthur to call on him this early. He did almost everything that needed to be done yesterday. 

When he arrived at Arthur's door he took a deep breath and tried to look alive. He walked in, shut the door quietly and was very surprised to see Arthur awake and dressed already. He had started to think that Arthur couldn't dress himself at all. 

"Ah, Merlin. Good to see you this morning," he said cheerfully. Merlin looked at him suspiciously. He'd almost expected that Arthur had been enchanted again. 

"Arthur, are you alright?" 

"Wonderful! I just wanted to tell you that I love-" Arthur's sentence was cut off by Gwen entering the room. 

"Oh, hello, Gwen. Don't mind Merlin, I was just telling him I'd love for him to go muck out the stables this morning." 

Merlin made a face of disgust. Gwen shot him a sympathetic look as he left. When the door was closed and latched behind him Gwen went over to Arthur. "Why'd you back out? The poor boy probably thinks you really hate him now." 

"I panicked, Gwen. How should I make it up to him?" 

"Well sending him to clean the stables should do the trick. It's not like it's his birthday or anything today." 

"It's Merlin's birthday? Why didn't he tell me?" 

"Why would he, Arthur? He thinks he's nothing more than a servant to you. You haven't exactly been friendly with him." 

"Well I'm sorry, Gwen. I didn't know what the hell I was feeling!" 

"So you took your frustration out on him?"

"I didn't know what to do then. I didn't realize I loved him." 

"You know now. So go to him. Tell him, Arthur," Gwen urged. 

"Thank you, Gwen. I can always count on you." 

Merlin had just arrived at the stables when he heard a voice shouting after him. It sounded like Arthur. He turned around to see Arthur running towards him. "Arthur," Merlin mumbled to himself in confusion. He had no idea why the man was acting so strange. 

"Merlin, I'm glad I caught up with you. I'm sorry about this morning. You don't actually have to clean the stables. What I meant to say this morning was that I-". Again he was cut off. Some of the guards were rounding the corner, so to avoid making another mistake, Arthur pulled Merlin in the stables so they wouldn't be seen. 

"What is it, Arthur," asked Merlin, not liking that Arthur wouldn't leave him alone. It had been hard lately to control himself around the prince, especially after this morning with Gwen. He despised how much time she was spending with Arthur. He knew Arthur wanted to marry her someday, and that made him seriously jealous. 

"I love you, Merlin." The confession was rushed and Arthur almost made it sound like one word. 

"You _what_?" 

"I knew you wouldn't love me back. I told Gwen there was no chance." Arthur was still talking fast. 

"Wait, that's why you've been around Gwen so much?" 

"Yes. She's your friend. I figured if you ever talked about anyone you fancied, you would have told her. She told me you never said it directly, but she had her suspicions. Since her suspicions proved wrong, I'll just leave. Forget I said anything." 

"Arthur, wait." 

"No, Merlin. You don't need to explain or apologize. Gwen was wrong. That's it." 

Merlin ran after Arthur yelling, "Arthur Pendragon, you cabbage head!" When he caught up he wrapped an arm around Arthur and swung himself around so he was in front of him. "Kiss me you prat!" 

Arthur brought his arm around Merlin and pulled his servant tight against his chest. He stopped being so cautious about who saw them. He didn't care; his only care was that his Merlin loved him back. So he kissed him, with all the pent up desires in his heart. "Happy Birthday, Merlin." 

"I couldn't have asked for a better surprise."

**Author's Note:**

> I also run a tumblr blog where you can make requests. The link is...
> 
> http://requests-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> P.s. I also take requests on here.


End file.
